pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shion Liddell
Shion Liddell (詩音リデル, Shion Rideru, sometimes romanized as Zion) was the main antagonist of Crimson-Shell, having been one of the Jet Roses - who are the leaders of the villainous Black Roses. Shion infiltrated the Crimson-Shell Division of Red Rose under the guise of a newly inducted Red Rose member in pursuit of Claudia's Premier Seed - having hoped that it'd bring The Scientist back to the Black Roses. Unfortunately however, Shion was discovered by Baines and Xeno, and so in order to maintain his facade, Shion turned Xeno into one of The Infected and sent him off to attack Claudia while Shion himself faked his death. As his plans reach their pinnacle, Shion reveals himself to Claudia prior to his attempt to have Xeno kill her and take the Premier Seed. Fortunately, Xeno overcomes Shion's poison, ultimately leading to Shion being shot with a Death Scythe before Xeno himself succumbs to the poison. Curiously enough, both Shion's and Xeno's bodies went missing, leaving Shion's fate unknown. Appearance Shion has short white hair that reaches his neck and light purple eyes. When he was in his Red Rose uniform he wore a white, long sleeved, buttoned up coat with red lining and black pants with a checkered pattern on the bottom. His shoes are white boots that go past his ankles and wears a checkered bracelet on his right arm. When he appeared in his normal attire Shion wore a black jacket with double buttons and long sleeves with a purple rose around his neck hung on string. Underneath is a white collared, long sleeved shirt which shows his Black Rose brand along with black pants and knee-high black boots. Personality Shion appears as a cheerful and innocent young boy when he initially joins the Red Rose Division. But in reality he is a deceiving and manipulative young man who's main goal is to destroy Claudia. Sometimes he is overtaken and seems emotionally unstable, such as the flashbacks in Sprout V: A Jet Roses Ridicule, when he remembers The Scientist's words about the Black Roses being a failure and blames Claudia's existence as the true failure. At times he becomes overtaken and erupts into fits of rage, suggesting mental instability, mainly demonstrated when he blames Claudia for being the true failure. It is implied, however, that beneath his shell lies a deeply troubled and hurt child, blinded by the events of his past that have led him to his turn of evil. History Five years prior to the beginning of the story Shion, Victoria, and others were taken by The Mad Scientist as the test subjects for his experiments to develop a human-rose mutation. From this, Shion and Victoria became Black Roses, and Shion, who was highly compatible with the seed, became a Jet Rose. When the perfect mutation of the Roses, the Crimson Rose, was created The Mad Scientist disappeared. The Mad Scientist's assistants in the lab began to have difficulties controlling the Black and Jet Roses, and decided to get rid of them. This made Shion frustrated and enraged, so he decided to kill the Crimson Rose. Victoria posed as Gerhart's personal assistant so the Black Roses could infiltrate the Crimson-Shell Division, and obtain Shion's goal of killing the Crimson Rose. Plot (Coming Soon!) Powers and Abilities As a Jet Rose, the Black Rose who grew stronger than Black Roses, had abilities which surpass normal human. *'Enhanced Durability and Strength' - Black Roses have stronger bodies than those of humans able to *'Vines' - Black Roses have a seemingly unlimited supply of thorn covered vines at their disposal which can ensnare and pin down enemies. *'Life Leeching' - In order to survive, Black Roses much leech the life of humans through the use of their vines so as to appease their their Premier Rose Seed, otherwise they will suffer horrible pain and possibly even die leaving behind withered husks. *'Poison' - They are able to produce a poison which turns all those who come into contact with it into The Infected; mindless, grotesque former humans who indiscriminately attack at will. Relationships 'Claudia' (Coming Soon!) 'Xeno' (Coming Soon!) 'Gerhardt Balthier' (Coming Soon!) 'Victoria' (Coming Soon!) Quotes (Coming Soon!) Gallery Crimson.Shell Xeno Shion.jpg 5 - Shion Claudia.jpg 6 - Claudia Shion.jpg Chibi Claudia Wilhelm Xeno Robin Melissa Ruskin Baines Les Victoria Gerhardt Shion.jpg Appearances |} |} Category:Male Category:Crimson-Shell Category:Characters